1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having a spacer securely mounted thereto.
2. Description of Prior Art
Existing electrical card connectors generally have a number of compactly aligned terminals extending through a header thereof. Each terminal has a terminating tail for being inserted into a predetermined hole of a printed circuit board or a transition board to implement an electrical connection. Thus, it is desired to ensure an accurate alignment of the terminals for facilitating insertion of the terminals into the predetermined holes. Furthermore, when being inserted into the corresponding predetermined holes, the terminals are subjected to a resisting force. Thus, it is also desired that the electrical card connector provide a supporting device to withstand the resistive force exerted on the terminals thereby preventing the terminals from deforming.